un nuevo sentimiento
by Twi Pie2
Summary: El padre de Rainbow Dash ha muerto, y para superarlo necesitara la ayuda de sus amigas y... de alguien muy especial. Fic echo entre Twi y pazitaa714.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo sentimiento

Oliss, aquí les traigo otro fic, este es compartido entre pazitaa714, esperamos que les guste.

_My Little Pony no nos pertenece, nosotras solo intentamos entretener._

***sábado- 13:30 AM***

Era una mañana soleada en la ciudad de Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Strikes (padre de Rainbow) estaba volviendo de trabajar en la tienda de chucherías (andando).

Estaba cruzando la calle cuando vino un coche muy rápido que no pudo frenar, se lo llevo por delante.

***casa de Rainbow Dash***

Rainbow Dash estaba tumbada en un sillón en su casa mirando la TV. De repente le suena el móvil, contesta:

-si?- dice ella

-es usted la señorita Rainbow Dash?- pregunto una voz de mujer

-si, por?

-su padre está ingresado muy grave en el hospital de cloudsdale, ha tenido un accidente, por lo que sabemos usted es la familiar más cercana, su hija.

-queee! Ahora mismo voy!

Dicho eso cogió la chaqueta y salió corriendo de su casa. Como no tenia coche, tuvo que ir corriendo, era 1 hora.

Ya llevaba cosa de 15 minutos corriendo, iba sollozando y con los ojos medio cerrados. Sin saber cómo se choco y se cayó. Mira que ha pasado, se había chocado con un chico. Empieza a llorar más fuerte y el chico le pregunta:

-que te pasa?

-nada- dice ella muy bruscamente

-sí que te pasa algo, porque lloras?

-mi padre está en el hospital. Por cierto, que hago ablando contigo, si ni siquiera te conozco.

- me llamo Soarin ¿y tú?

-yo soy Rainbow Dash.

-bonito nombre, por cierto, en que hospital está tu padre?

-en el de Cloudsdale.

-y piensas ir andando?

-corriendo.

-quieres que te lleve en mi coche?

-de acuerdo… vamos, vamos!

-tardaremos como 20 minutos, más o menos.

-no podemos tardar tanto!

-no te quejes, andando hubieras tardado más.

-es una emergencia, abras de ir más rápido!

-iré lo más rápido que pueda.

Dicho eso se dirigieron hacia el coche, se montan y Soarin arranca. Al final tardaron 15 minutos. Cuando llegaron, Rainbow salió y entro corriendo al hospital.

-disculpe, sabe donde está ingresado Rainbow Strike?- pregunto Rainbow a la recepcionista

La recepcionista se pone a buscar ese nombre en el ordenador

-mm… Rainbow Strike… eee, puede esperar un momentito?- dijo esta algo nerviosa

-mi padre está bien?- pregunto Rainbow alarmada

- eee… claro…

Dicho esto la recepcionista coge el teléfono y empieza a hablar flojito. Soarin entra al hospital, ve a Rainbow muy nerviosa se acerca a ella:

-tu padre está bien?

-no lo sé- dijo ella empezando a sollozar

-shh, tranquila, seguro que estará bien.

- y porque no me quieren decir dónde está su habitación?

En ese momento llego un señor que por tal y como iba vestido supusieron que era el doctor.

-yo soy Red Blood, el doctor de tu padre- le dijo el doctor a Rainbow

-como esta mi padre?

-antes de nada, que sepas que hemos hecho todo lo posible

-que quieres decir?- dijo ella

-acompáñame, por favor.

El doctor la llevo hacia una sala donde no se escuchaba ningún ruido

-papa!- dijo Rainbow lanzándose a sus brazos llorando como nunca

-lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada, estaba demasiado grave.

Rainbow Dash salió corriendo de la sala gritando que no lo quería ver así. Soarin, preocupado, salió tras ella y la abrazo para que llorara sobre su hombro

Y aquí se acaba el prologo de un nuevo sentimiento. Esperamos que les guste y cualquier critico o algo no dudéis en dejar review


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo sentimiento

Hi! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap de uns (un nuevo sentimiento). Esperamos que les guste.

Fic compartido entre Twi y pazitaa714.

My Little pony pertenece a hasbro, solo intentamos entretener.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya habían pasado unos días, sus amigas la iban a visitar cada tarde, pero el que estaba en su casa a todas horas para cuidarla era Soarin. En ese tiempo se habían hecho muy amigos. Ese día, Soarin estaba preparando un chocolate, cuando Rainbow Dash entra en la cocina en pijama tapada con una manta.

- Porque haces todo esto?- dijo ella

- El que?- dijo el dándole la taza de chocolate

-Ya sabes, ayudarme con todo, casi ni nos conocemos.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su chocolate

- Sé cómo te sientes, yo también perdí a mis padres y nadie me ayudo a superarlo, no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo.

- Lo siento.

- Por?

- Por lo de tus padres.

- Tranquila, ya está superado.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta y Rainbow dash va a abrir. Cuando abre le saltan muchas serpentinas en la cara, como no, era Pinkie Pie, que consiguió sacarle una gran sonrisa

- Chicas!- dijo Rainbow abrazándolas

- Estoo… ya sé que estas pasando por un mal momento, pero al menos podrías usar un pijama bonito.- dijo Rarity entrando todas en casa de Rainbow Dash

- Rarity, por favor, no tienes nada que decirle?- dijo twilight

- Si, tienes suerte de que he empezado una nueva línea de pijamas, te voy a coser uno.

- Déjalo.- dijo twilight suspirando

- A mi no me parece tan feo.- dijo Fluttershy en voz baja

- Porque estamos hablando de pijamas?- pregunto Applejack, la cual no había hablado hasta ahora

- No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo Pinkie dando saltitos

- Nunca entenderé a las chicas.- dijo un confundido Soarin

- Yo tampoco.- dijo Applejack

- Eres una chica.- dijo el confundido

- Y qué?- dijo ella dejando aun mas confundido a Soarin

- Tengo una super-duper idea.- dijo Pinkie dando palmaditas

_- Por Celestia, que está tramando.-_ pensó Applejack

- Y cuál es esa super-duper idea?- pregunto Fluttershy

- Vamos a la playa!

- De acuerdo, pero solo si Rainbow está en condiciones.- dijo twilight

- Si, si, claro, vamos, me iría bien salir un poco de casa.- dijo Rainbow

- Pues está decidido, vamos los 8 a la playa.- dijo twilight

- Los 8? Si solo sois 6.- dijo Soarin

- tú y Spike, claro.- dijo Twilight

- Yo? Ho No no no no, y quien es Spike?- dijo el

- El hermanito de Twilight y… tú no te escaqueas ni de coña.- dijo la peli arcoíris

- Vamos a prepararnos los biquinis y bañadores.- dijo Fluttershy

- Tengo que enseñaros mi súper biquini nuevo!- dijo Rarity

- Sí, claro.- dijo Applejack empujándola hacia la puerta

Entonces todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse excepto Soarin, que se quedo un rato más.

- Te saco el bikini?- dijo Soarin

- Si tú quieres…

- Donde esta?- dijo el subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Rainbow

- En el segundo cajón a la izquierda.- dijo ella gritando

Soarin abre el cajón y se queda todo colorado.

- O ese era el cajón de la ropa interior?- dijo ella algo dudosa

- Podrías haberlo dicho antes, no?

- Lo siento, tercer cajón a la izquierda.

Soarin bajo las escaleras con el biquini en la mano, se lo da a Rainbow y se va hacia su casa a buscar su bañador.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y aquí se termina el segundo cap, espero que les guste y recordad, reviews.

(No pude evitar poner lo de la ropa interior jajjaj)

PD: muy pronto los biquinis dibujados en mi da

Twi


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo sentimiento

Hi, aquí les traigo el 3r cap de UNS. Esperamos que les guste.

Ya estaban todos en casa de Rainbow listos para irse a la playa.

- Estoy nerviemocionada! - dijo pinkie dando saltitos de nerviemocion

-Por... Que? - dijo twilight dudosa de preguntar

-Porque vamos a la playa!

-Nunca has ido a la playa? - dijo fluttershy

-He ido muchas veces, tontita.

Sin darse cuenta ya llegaron a la playa y como no, las chicas se quedaron mirando embobadas a Soarin y acto reflejo, Rainbow lo cojio de la mano y se acerco mucho a el.

RAINBOW POV

Ni de coña me van a quitar a mi hombre.

Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?

Estoy diciendo que Soarin esta super bueno.

Pero que me esta pasando! Desde que murió mi padre tengo pensamientos extraños, por ejemplo, antes no me preocupaba como me viera la gente, ahora me preocupo de que Soarin me vea sexy, me estoy volviendo loca, un día, incluso me vinieron ganas de maquillarme, pintarme las uñas y depilarme para verme guapa. Me parece que es porque mi padre siempre quiso que fuera una chica femenina y no una marinada, però, malditas hormonas, tenían que atacar justo ahora.

Mierda, me estoy poniendo colorada.

SOARIN POV

Dios mio, me está volviendo loco, todas las chicas de la playa se pusieron a mirarme y, Rainbow, me cojio de la mano y se acercó a mi! Encima, con el biquini que lleva me esta poniendo caliente.

Pero Soarin, que estas pensando?

Estoy pensando que Rainbow esta buenísima con ese bikini que lleva.

Callate de una maldita vez tonto, solo es tu amiga.

Dios mio, se está sonrojado.

No hables Soarin, no hables.

- Te he dicho que estas preciosa cuando te sonrojar. - dije yo en un tonto tono seductor. Dios mio Soarin, porque has dicho eso? Se ha quedado con una cara como de WTF! Aun así está preciosa.

RARITY POV

La madre. Soarin esta ligando con Rainbow! Para ser sincera, hacen buena pareja, seguro que acabarán juntos.

FIN RARITY POV

Por otro lado estaban applejack, twilight y fluttershy ablando de que habían escuchado rumores por la ciudad de que la presidenta Celestia había encontrado novio de una vez por todas, a sus 55 años, era un tipo raro llamado Discord (lo dejo a vuestra imaginación).

Pinkie Pie se había ido con Rainbow dash a preparar algunas bromas para hacerlas a los chicos.

- Tenemos que preparar la mejor broma de la historia- dijo Pinkie

- Estas dudando de mi? Soy la mejor en esto- dijo Rainbow señalándose con el pulgar

Y dicho eso se pusieron a preparar la mejor broma de la historia de las bromas.

Por otro lado Soarin y Spike se pusieron a poner las toallas y el parasol. Pinkie y Rainbow ya habían preparado su broma cuando las demás se acercaron:

- Chicas, que habíais? - pregunto fluttershy

- Nadaa… - dijo pinkie muy falsamente

- Amm... De acuerdo... Vamos a bañarnos? - dijo Applejack

- Oki doki loki-(quien lo adivine sale en un cap dentro de poco)

Se quitaron la poca ropa que llevaban y se quedaron en biquini, se metieron en el agua y se pusieron a jugar. Al cabo de un rato se unieron Soarin y Spike. Nomas entrar, Soarin, se quedó babeando al ver a Rainbow toda mojada.

Ella lo vio y se acercó probocativamente hacia Soarin, se acercó tanto que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Hi, hi, hi! Aquí se acaba el cap.

Quien adivine quien dice "Oki doki loki"(el primero) sale en un cap, no sé si en el siguiente o en el pròximo, pero sale.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sin mas que decir,

Se despide,

Twi


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo sentimiento

Hi!

Ya sé que he tardado bastante en subir, lo siento, pero es que no he tenido tiempo con el insti y todo.

el que sale en este capitulo y que fue el primero en decirme que oki doki loki lo decia _**pinkie**_ fue Gunsmith-6798 que saldra con su oc gusmith.  
><span>

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Soarin quiso aprovechar para darle un "pico", pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Rainbow se desvió hacia su oreja y le dijo susurrando:

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Y dicho eso se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigas

- Que ha pasado?- murmuró para sí mismo Soarin

Lo dejo correr y salió fuera del agua para ir a jugar al vóleibol con Spike.

Cuando salieron del agua, las chicas, Applejack y Rainbow se unieron a los chicos, Applejack con Spike y Rainbow con Soarin.

El equipo de Rainbow y Soarin iba ganando 4-2:

- No lo haces nada mal para ser una chica- dijo Soarin, con lo que Rainbow se puso muy colorada.

- Aish, pues tu para ser un chico podrías hacerlo mejor ;)

- Tsss calla!

- Jajajja, vamos a continuar. Tengo una idea: si anoto punto, me invitas a algo y si tú anotas punta, te invito yo.

- Acepto, ya puedes ir preparando la cartera.

- Lo tienes claro

Los dos terminaron anotando punto, así que los dos tenían que invitar. Soarin pidió una malteada de chocolate y Rainbow dash un gyntonic.

- Un gyntonic con solo 15 años?

- Tengo 17!

- Ouch, cagada

- Aquí tienen su malteada y su gyntonic- dijo el trabajador del chiringuito- la malteada son 2€ y el gyntonic 5€

- Muchas gracias- dijeron al unisono, pagando

En ese momento llego Pinkie de la nada

- Gusmith?- dijo ella

- Pinkie?- dijo el trabajador

- Os conocéis?- dijo Rainbow interrumpiendo

- Claro que sí!- dijo Pinkie- El es mi primitowokowoko :P

- Y ella es mi primitawikawika- dijo Gusmith, piel oscura y cabello negro y rojo- hacia 2 años que no la veía

- Oye, quieres venir con nosotros a jugar? Puedes traer a tu amigo, ese que me cae tan bien, como se llamaba?

- Cheese Sandwech?

- Si, ese mismo

- Claro, ahora mismo terminamos los dos nuestro turno y estoy seguro que te encantara verte

- Nos han dejado de lado…- dijo Rainbow susurrando hacia Soarin

- Ya, pero que se le va a hacer, son primos- le responde el en el mismo tono de voz

Esperaron a que Gusmith y Cheese terminaran su turno y se dirigieron a la playa.

- Pero bueno, porqué habéis tardado tanto?- grito Twilight, pero se calló al momento al ver a los dos acoplados- a ti te conozco- dijo señalando a cheese- pero, tu quien eres?- dijo señalando a gusmith

- Soy el primo buenorro de Pinkie, encantado!- dijo el estrechándole la mano y haciéndola subir y bajar a 100 por segundo

- Definitivamente sois de la misma familia.

- Y los demás?- pregunto Soarin

- tumbados en las toallas

- Pinkie! Ven para aquí!- gritó Rainbow- Y los demás os podéis ir, gracias.

- Que quieres?- pregunto la peli rosa

- Es la hora

- Oki doki loki!

Dicho esto las dos se fueron a esconder detrás del chiringuito donde tenían todo preparado.

(…)

Podemos ver en una playa a un grupo de jóvenes conversando entre ellos en unas toallas.

- Oye soar- dijo gusmith- no crees que Rainbow está súper híper mega buena?

- Sii…- respondió el mirando al horizonte

- Crees que está interesada en mi?

- Noo…- sigue mirando al horizonte

- En que estas pensando ahora?

- En como conquistar el corazón de Rainbow…

-QUE?!- dijo una voz- AUU!

- Rainbow? –dijo Soarin girándose hacia atrás

- Si idiota, quien sino?-dijo ella enojada- que es eso de que quieres conquistar mi corazón?

- Eee, no es nada jeje, no te preocupes jjajjaj- dijo él con nerviosismo

- haremos como si no hubiera escuchado nada, okay?

- O..Okay- murmuro temeroso- OH DIOS MIO! QUE TE PASO EN EL PIE!

-se me cayó un cubo.

- vamos a ver esta herida- dijo mientras se levantaba para curarla

_Por otro lado- con Pinkie cantando y echando globos_

- CON EL BUM BUM DE MI CORASON! ₀l _**(N/A: es una nota musical, lo sé, es muy fea)**_

Rarity empapada.

- TIKI TIKI BUM BA TIKI TIKI BUM! TIKI TIKI BUM BA MOLA MOGOLLON! ₀l

Applejack empapada

- SOMOS LOS CONGUITOS, Y ESTAMOS REDONDITOS! ₀l

Fluttershy empapada

-TENGO UN PAN DE HIGO REVANADOOO! ₀l

Twilight empapada.

-THE MUSS! THE MUSS! ₀l

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

Las canciones que canta Pinkie es de una canción rara que me invente con mi amiga (mojon17 TKM) por favor no las copiéis.

Se despide,

Twi


	5. Chapter 5

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Hi! Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de un nuevo sentimiento.

Espero que lo disfruten

Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de rainbow.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Nos encontrábamos en la caseta de la cruz roja, habíamos tenido un pequeño incidente con un cubo lleno de globos de agua que decidió aterrizar en mi pie.

No sé si alegrarme o enfadarme, pues, el enfermero está buenísimo. Pero me parece que me enfadaré, tampoco es miss universo y me he hecho daño, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Me pondrán una pomada y he de intentar reposar, digo intentar porque no creo que lo consiga.

- Chicos, y si esta noche hacemos algo?- pregunté yo

- Como qué?- Soarin me respondió con otra pregunta?!

- He oído que esta noche hay una fiesta en Moonlight- propuso Rarity

- La discoteca?- pregunto Fluttershy

- Sí

Acordamos que esa noche iríamos a Moonlight y luego nos iríamos a dormir todos a un albergue.

POR LA NOCHE

Ojala pudiera decir que salimos todos ilesos, pero no puedo. Estamos todos borrachos, incluso Fluttershy.

Soarin ha intentado besarme varias veces, pero mi pie ya se ha encargado de aterrizar en su entrepierna para darle su merecido.

Ahora nos dirigimos al albergue "Madre de las Nieves". Hemos cogido un taxi, sino nos hubiéramos estrellado antes de contar hasta tres.

Llegamos. Era un sitio muy bonito, con grandes patios y campos para jugar al futbol. Nos fuimos a dormir temprano, mañana tendríamos una resaca del copón.

EN LA MAÑANA

Digamos que no me desperté de la mejor manera, prácticamente me tiraron del colchón. Sí, Pinkie y Soarin me tiraron del colchón, que agradable. Aunque todo tiene su recompensa, hemos ido a gastarles bromas a los demás.

La primera fue Twilight, solo le tuvimos que gritar que había un examen muy importante para hoy y ni siquiera había estudiado, ajjajaj deberíais haber visto su cara ajjaj.

Luego vino Rarity, le pusimos un calcetín sucio y maloliente en la cara y se despertó de golpe, digamos que ha desaparecido, se ha metido en el cuarto de baño y hasta ahora no da señales de vida.

Applejack costó un poco más de despertar, le pusimos un ratón en su cama, pobre ratón, se pasó media hora mordiendo y no consiguió nada. Al final le dimos una bofetada con la que se despertó.

La última en despertar fue Fluttershy, le pusimos el despertador del móvil, y encima de este una trampa de ratones. Cuando sonó, Flutter llevo su mano hacia el móvil para parar el molesto ruido, lamentablemente se pilló la mano. Nunca la había oído gritar tanto.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a desayunar. Había galletas, cruasanes, tortitas, bocadillos y miles de cosas más.

Yum! Me comí unas tortitas con Nutella deliciosas! Luego las quemo…

Salimos a fuera y Pinkie, Soarin, Applejack y yo nos pusimos a jugar al futbol.

Con Pinkie en mi equipo la victoria estaba asegurada.

Nos pusimos a jugar. Cuando quedaban solo 20 segundos íbamos empatados 2-2.

Pinkie le quito la pelota a Applejack y me la paso a mí, yo se la volví a pasar y ella me la devolvió.

Estaba corriendo hacia la portería del equipo contrario cuando Soarin se puso en medio.

MIER**! Lo intenté esquivar, pero no pude.

Chocamos. Me caí encima de él. Y en una postura no muy agradable, que digamos. Se me helo la sangre.

Por suerte Pinkie fue más rápida que Applejack y marcó el gol antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Yo aún estaba encima de Soarin. Me separé de golpe.

- Pero que crees que haces!- le grité en toda la cara

Solo me faltaba a un pervertido dentro de mi burbuja de espacio personal. Es que no sabe lo que es?

Ya estamos volviendo. Después del pequeño incidente jugando al futbol no le he vuelta a dirigir la palabra.

Cuando vuelva a casa ya hablare con él, le quiero contar una cosa muy importante para mí.

EN CASA DE DASH

- Oye Soar, te puedo contar una cosa que solo sabe mi familia?

- C… claro, cuenta

- Sabes como murió mi padre

- Si

- Pero no como perdí a mi madre

- Como? Oye Rainbow, si no quieres contarlo, no hace falta…

- Sí, necesito desahogarme con alguien.

- O… okay?- dijo inseguro de sus palabras. Que se cree? Que lo voy a matar?

- Mi madre no murió. La secuestraron.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Tada! Aquí está el nuevo cap ^^ estuve 3 días para escribirlo, así que, no los obligo, pero por favor dejen un review. Me animan para seguir escribiendo, y en el anterior capitulo estuve algo decepcionada, solo 2 :'(

Espero haberlos dejado con la intriga sobre la madre de Rainbow, y ya vieron que este cap fue diferente, narrado desde el punto de vista de Rainbow :P

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad.

Se despide,

Twi


End file.
